Une plaisanterie du destin
by i blue z
Summary: Après la disparition mystérieuse de Phoebe Halliwell, Coop se tourne vers le mal, Piper et Paige profitent de leurs retraites et laissent les trois filles de Phoebe sous la protection de Cole Turner même si elles se méfient de celui-ci.
1. Chapter 1

Dans le salon, manoir Halliwell

_Je désire Phoebe._ Cole le répétait sans cesse au plus profond de son âme. Même après le décès de Phoebe Halliwell, il était encore amoureux d'elle. Cole était dans le salon du manoir des sœurs, blotti sur le grand sofa, tout somnolent et se faisant des vagues discours.

Il n'était pas seul dans le manoir, c'est une Paige bien plus âgé qui apparu dans la pièce. Elle s'assit en face de Cole, il n'y avait aucune expression dans son visage, elle avait les cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules et elle avait les sourcils froncés et une peau très liftée.

**"Que fais-tu ici ?"** demanda-t-elle durement.

**"Bonjour Paige !"** Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle pris la peine de le regarder hardiment. Paige passa la main dans ses cheveux. Cole continua : **"Ecoute si tu cherches quelqu'un pour te quereller et bien je ne suis pas volontaire donc fiche moi la paix"**, souffla-t-il.

Piper arriva également, elle était plus âgé, vingt ans de plus de la dernière fois qu'il a aidé dans le vide cosmique. Elle portait des vêtements de couleurs sombres. Elle s'avança avec une démarche nonchalante et s'assit à l'opposé de Cole. Elle le regarda arborant un sourire, ses yeux pétillaient. **"Bonjour, Cole, mais que fais-tu ici ?"** Piper posa son regard sur Cole ensuite sur Paige et lança :** "Allez-y continuer de parler, que disiez-vous avant que je n'arrive ?"**

**"Donc Cole que fais-tu dans le manoir ?"** repris Paige.

**"Tu sais, j'aime _Sin_ Francisco, j'y ai grandi, et j'aime ce manoir, j'ai maintenant mon père qui est en vie et c'est grâce à lui que je suis là."**

**"Ton père est décédé, Cole"**, coupa Paige. **"Tu es venu pour _elle_, n'est-ce pas ?"**

**"Si tu me parles de _Phoebe_, elle nous as quitté, c'est triste, cela fait si loin nous deux. C'était elle et moi, moi et elle."** Les yeux de Cole scintillaient à chaque fois que le mot _elle_ sortait de sa bouche, il levait la tête vers la fenêtre et ses larmes perlaient aux paupières.

**"Comment cela se fait que tu n'as pas changé ? Tu as bu dans la fontaine de jouvence ?"** ironisa Piper. En effet, Cole n'avait pas pris une ride depuis des années déjà. Cole fit un _non_ de la tête et montra son sourire.

**"Devine !"**

**"Tu utilises tes pouvoirs démoniaques ?"** lança Paige sûre d'elle.

Le sourire de Cole s'effaça et il répondit : **"Je suis un _être de lumière_."**

Paige arrêta de se mouvoir dans son fauteuil comme si Piper l'avait figé. Son visage se renfrogna.

**"C'est une blague ?"** demanda Piper.

**"Non."**

Paige se leva d'un bond et s'emporta : **"Les fondateurs sont devenus fous ? Pourquoi auraient-ils fait cela ?"**

**"J'ai fait plusieurs bonnes actions cette année donc ils m'ont donné cette fonction, Paige, tu n'es pas ravi pour moi ?"**

**"Toi faire de bonnes actions ? Mais je rêve ? Ravi que toi qui n'aimait pas les anges avant en soit devenu un ? Non. Je vais en parler aux fondateurs tout de suite."**

**"Paige !"** intervint Piper. **"Si ils ont décidé que c'était sage qu'il soit un être de lumière, tu penses vraiment qu'ils changeront d'avis comme ça ? Tu perds ton temps."** Piper se tourna vers Cole, **"Dis-moi Cole, qu'elles sont tes protégés ?"**

**"Les trois filles de Phoebe"**, avoua-t-il fixant le sol. **"Ainsi que Katlyn"**, lança-t-il levant son regard vers Paige, **"et Mélinda."**

**"Mais c'est impossible, leurs pouvoirs a été bridé par leurs parents et nous"**, ajouta Paige toujours debout à l'allure désinvolte.

**"D'après là-haut, elles ont déjà leurs pouvoirs et pourquoi les en avoir privé ?"** s'étonna Cole.

**"A cause de..."**

**"Piper ! Stop ! Tu n'as rien à lui dire qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas là pour nous détruire tous ?"** lança Paige à Piper.

**"Je me fiche que tu ne me crois ou non"**, s'écria Cole en se levant également, **"Je ne ferais jamais de mal aux filles de Phoebe ni aux vôtres !"**

**"Cole assis toi s'il te plaît"**, suggéra Piper. **"Et comment as-tu sorti du vide cosmique ?"**

**"Suggère lui de prendre un thé avec nous pendant que tu y es Piper."** lança Paige.

**"Non, merci."** dit Cole debout.

**"Tu te crois drôle ?"**

Cole ignora Paige et répondit à Piper : **"Comme je l'ai dit c'est grâce à mon père. J'ai avant ma mort trouvé le moyen de le ramener à la vie..."**

**"Ouais, c'est ça ! Un fantôme allait t'aider !"** coupa Paige avec un rictus.

Il rit. **"Non, je pense que se serait très long à expliquer. Vous allez être en retard pour les obsèques de Phoebe."**

Piper, Paige et Cole devinrent tout à coup sérieux.

**"Je pensais que tout le monde devaient venir ici avant d'y aller ?"**

**"Non, ils sont tous dans l'appartement de Phoebe. Bon on y va directement là-bas."** dit Piper tristement.

**"Pas toi Cole, tu restes ici"**, dit Paige.

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Tu n'as pas été invité."**

**"Paige, ça suffit ! Tu peux venir Cole, je vais conduire."**

**"Non, pas toi, je conduis, je peux bien faire ça pour des personnes plus âgés que moi comme même."**

* * *

Dans le salon, manoir Halliwell

Le lendemain matin, Cole Turner avait dormi dans le sofa du salon, et fut réveillé par des voix. Il se leva et alla voir dans le Hall.

Dans le hall, manoir Halliwell

**"Bonjour"** lança-t-il à l'adresse du fils de Paige âgé de la trentaine. Il avait le teint cireux comme si on lui avait brulé son visage. Il portait des vêtements ringards et ses yeux bleus le mettait comme même en valeur.

**"Ma mère préfère que je ne discute pas avec toi"**, dit Henry Jr. en le foudroyant du regard.

**"Et pourquoi ?"**

**"Car tu es un démon qui a tenté de tuer tante Phoebe dans le passé."**

Cole fit une moue dégoûté et répondit : **"J'étais un démon, au passé, je n'ai pas tenté de tuer ta tante. Paige ou encore d'autres ont tué l'amour que je lui portait. Ce n'est pas moi qui est à la cause de sa mort !"**

Henry Jr. le gifla et partit à son travail. Paige était arrivé.

**"Sais-tu si les filles de Phoebe vont arrivées ?"** demanda Cole à elle.

Paige allait ouvrir la bouche mais la sonnette retentit. Cole fut le premier à ouvrir. Prue (P. J.), Parker et Phili, âgé d'environ vingt-cinq ans maintenant se trouvaient devant lui sous le porche. Cole pensa à hier, Phoebe était partie ainsi que le _pouvoirs des trois_.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole laissa entrer les trois femmes dans le hall et referma la porte après elles, mais soudain la sonnette de l'entrée retentit de nouveau et Cole alla ré-ouvrir la porte. Et c'est Mélinda et Kat qu'il laissa entrer.

"Cole", s'écria Piper. "Je pourrais te parler ?" dodelina-t-elle de la tête lui montrant de la suivre. Ils passèrent le salon et allèrent dans la véranda. Piper s'assit et lui resta debout.

"Que me veux-tu ?"

"Les filles de Phoebe ne savent rien sur Pheebs et toi."

"J'aurais dû m'en douter. Comment je vais leur annoncer que je suis leur être de lumière si elles me détestent comme Paige ?" levant le bras gêné.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire tout de suite", lança-t-elle regardant le hall.

"Bonne idée." sourit-il en s'affalant sur une chaise en face d'elle. "Que regardes-tu comme ça ?" demanda Cole.

"Je surveille le hall, pour pas qu'une des filles de Phoebe nous épient. Donc raconte comment es-tu sorti du vide cosmique ?"

"Grâce à mon père", dit-il énervé de le répéter.

"Mais il est mort !"

"Mon ancien Mentor, Raynor quand il était en vie, m'a donné l'âme de mon père." Il s'interrompit ne lui disant pas toute l'histoire mais il continua : "J'ai ensuite quand j'étais démoniaque j'ai réussi à mettre son âme dans le corps de quelqu'un grâce à un alchimiste. Bref, avant de changer la réalité à l'aide des avatars, je lui ai écrit et lui ai parlé de..." il s'interrompit de nouveau, il ne voulait pas parlé d'une réalité _sans Paige_. "... ce que je comptais faire, il a su pour ma mort. Et il a agi en faisant un pacte avec un démon qui ouvre des vortex le jour de l'éclipse solaire. Tu dois savoir quel est ce genre de démon puisque tu as déjà eu affaire à l'un d'eux dans ton passé."

"Oh oui je me souviens. C'est Chris qui voulait nous donner une bonne leçon. Continue."

"Mon père réussi donc à récupérer mon âme grâce à ce démon et en fini avec lui à l'aide d'un athamé qui aspire l'âme. Mon père n'étant pas démon, confie mon âme à un fondateur, sans lui parler de son crime. Et grâce à eux, je suis devenu un être de lumière et j'ai même retrouvé mon corps, si je fais une seule erreur, cette fois mon âme s'en irait pour de bon."

"Pour aller où ?" plaisanta Piper.

"Je ne sais pas", lança-t-il ouvrant les mains.

"Je sais pourquoi tu es revenu, ici, mais Phoebe est décédé, qu'espères-tu venant ici maintenant ? Tu vas te venger du démon qui l'a tué si c'est bien un démon. Tu sais très bien que les êtres de lumière n'ont pas le droit de tuer."

"Les choses que j' ai raté quand j'étais dans le vide cosmique m'étaient indifférents, pour me rendre compte que ce sont les choses que je n'aurais jamais maintenant qui me font mal au ventre. Je m'en voudrai le fait d'avoir fait une erreur avec Phoebe dans le passé, elle qui voulait tant me sauver. Et toi tu ne veux pas te venger ? Quand c'était Prue, tu étais une vraie furie." Piper fit la moue et Cole s'excusa d'avoir dit le mot _furie_. "Tu voulais la venger à tout prix, et quand c'est Phoebe on dirait que cela ne te fait rien."

"J'essaie d'être forte devant Paige et les filles de Phoebe, mais c'est vrai que ça me blesse tellement, mais depuis que j'ai remplacé l'ange de la mort pendant une journée, il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée qu'on ne peut rien faire contre ça, tu as vraiment une chance d'être là Cole donc cette fois, fait attention."

"Bien sûr que je serais le plus calme possible, mais je souhaiterai que l'une des filles de Pheebs ait une prémonition pour trouver celui qui a fait ça."

"Ne les force pas."

"Il le faut Piper, je ne laisserai pas ce meurtrier courir", dit-il en se levant. "Je monte au grenier leur parler, ce n'est pas Paige qui va les monter toutes les trois contre moi."

Il arriva au premier étage à l'entrebâillement de la salle de bain, de la nostalgie lui revint lorsqu'il fixa la baignoire de son regard désemparé, il se rappelait bien quand il était avec Phoebe, en train de jouer dedans, du corps de la jeune femme sur le sien, sa douce peau caressant la sienne, sentir son parfum envoûtant, se le rappeler lui était douloureux comme un bouillon d'onze heures.

Il alla au grenier avec une démarche féline et arriva devant les filles de Phoebe, il n'y avait que les deux cadettes. "Où est Prue ?"

"P. J. est partie travailler", répondit Peyton assise sur une chaise à bascule.

"Pourquoi tu es là ? Cole, c'est ça ton nom, déjà ?"

"Oui, et toi tu es..."

"Phili, je préfère Phili, j'aime pas mon prénom Peyton."

"Ok. Alors une de vous à eu une prémonition ?" demanda Cole préssé.

Parker le dévisagea et regarda Peyton faire un non en hochant la tête. "Mais pourquoi vous êtes là exactement ?" demanda Parker avec insensibilité.

"Tu peux me tutoyer."

Piper arriva dans la pièce, tandis que Cole se trouva à présent devant le _livre des ombres_ en train de le feuilleter, il remarqua que à l'opposé de la page de Balthazar, la page était vierge, il n'y avait plus la _photo de lui et Phoebe_ qu'il avait vu quand il était humain. Il en avait un peu assez que Piper le suive partout comme si elle jouait les policiers.

"Léo ne s'ennuie pas trop ?" demanda-t-il pour la brusquer et pour essayer de la faire partir. Piper se retourna et repartie sans dire un mot.

"Donc tu es là pourquoi ?"

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Je suis..." il s'arrêta au lieu de dire qu'il était leur être de lumière, préféra dire : "...là pour retrouver le démon qui a tué Phoebe."

"Moi aussi j'aimerais le retrouver mais je ne sers à rien." lança Parker plus énervé que tout à l'heure.

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?"

"Pour la simple et bonne raison, que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques comme mes deux sœurs." lança-t-elle en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

"Vas-y" lança Peyton pour l'inciter à la rattraper. "Moi, je vais continuer à toucher le livre pour voir si j'ai un flash." tout en se levant de sa chaise.

Dans la salle à manger

"C'est vrai, je ne sers à rien, si je n'ai pas de pouvoirs c'est quand mes parents ont fait... quand ils ont fait." avoua-t-elle à Cole d'un air gêné. "Quand ils m'ont fait, ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs et donc je ne suis pas du tout magique. Et pour ne pas me rendre jalouse c'est peut-être pour cela que l'on nous as retiré nos pouvoirs jusqu'à la mort de ma mère."

"Ah je comprends." Cole réfléchissait pour trouver une solution. Il la devança et lui ordonna de le suivre.

* * *

Le fils de Paige était arrivé par la porte de derrière du manoir.

Dans la cuisine, manoir Halliwell 

"Où allez-vous comme ça ?" demanda-t-il en leur barrant la route.

"A la cave, je veux montrer quelque chose à ta cousine Parker."

"Ni va pas Parker, il va te faire entrer le croque mitaine en toi."

"Elle est majeure et vacciné, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ce n'est pas ta mère, ni toi qui vont m'empêcher de faire mon travail."

"Pff, il faudra me passer sur le corps pour..."

Cole posa sa main sur l'épaule de Parker et s'éclipsa à la cave.

"Oh ! mais c'est vrai, tu es vraiment un être de lumière !" s'écria Henry Jr. d'en haut des marches du sous-sol.

"Oui, je le suis."

Henry Jr. s'éloigna furieux pour qu'il ai dit du vrai sur cela.

Dans la cave, manoir Halliwell

"Donc tu es là pour nous ?" demanda Parker. "Que vais-je faire ?"

Cole regarda doucement autour de lui pour examiner ce qu'il y avait dans la cave et trouva le punching-ball qu'utilisait Phoebe. Il s'approcha de près de l'objet, au lieu de l'apporter il s'éclipsa avec, et arriva avec en face d'elle.

"Tu veux que je joue avec ça ?"

"Oui et non, juste pour apprendre à te battre."

"Aucun démon ne fait du corps à corps."

"Et bien détrompe toi."

"Très bien, je vais rester ici, m'entraîner et tu devrais aller avec Peyton alias Phili chercher le démon."

Dans le hall devant les escaliers

Peyton descendant les escaliers.

"Si on allait chez mon père Coop, voir si j'ai une prémonition ? Mais où est Parker ?"

"Oh elle s'entraîne en bas, et pour aller chez Phoebe et..."

Cole voulait dire _non_, pour ne pas se trouver face à celui que Phoebe aimait et finalement il hocha la tête et accepta.


	3. Chapter 3

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Cole et Peyton allèrent dans l'appartement de Phoebe et Coop. Ils portaient tout les deux, des vêtements de ville. Ils se trouvèrent devant l'entrée, Cole tambourina à la porte et sonna plusieurs fois aussi, mais personne ne vint leur ouvrir.

"On ne va tout de même pas apparaître comme ça, dans la pièce", souffla-t-il, espérant que Coop ne soit pas là afin d'éviter de dialoguer avec celui-ci. Il était nerveux à l'idée de se trouver face à lui après le décès de sa femme, car Cole ressentait _un sentiment lancinant _encore pour elle.

"Ce n'est pas grave, on passe à l'improviste", répliqua-t-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et soudain son corps rayonna (comme le font les Cupidons) et elle disparu. Cole s'éclipsa et arriva derrière elle.

**"Bouh !"** lâcha-t-il. Peyton sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Elle le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, ses cheveux étaient de couleur noire et nattés. Elle avait le visage qui rappelait celui de Phoebe. Cole abaissa ses yeux et regarda vers le sol.

"Mais comment es-tu arrivé là ?" demanda-t-elle l'air surprise.

"En m'éclipsant."

"Tu es comme tante Paige : moitié sorcier et moitié être de lumière ?" demanda-t-elle en effleurant de la main plusieurs objets qui se trouvaient sur les meubles du spacieux salon pour essayer d'avoir une prémonition.

"Non, je suis un être de lumière depuis environ vingts ans déjà. Au faîte je suis _votre_ être de lumière."

"Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit auparavant ?"

"Car je ne savais pas comment vous alliez le prendre tes soeurs et toi, vu que ta tante Paige te raconte pleins de "on-dit" sur moi, au faîte elle t'a raconté quoi sur moi ?" se demanda Cole.

"Et pour un être de lumière, tu n'es pas si paresseux que ça ! En tout cas ce que dit Paige sur toi, je ne l'ai pas encore remarqué, elle m'a juste dit que vous étiez un sacré menteur et un sacré ... satyre !

"Ah ! Elle t'a dit ça !" lança-t-il choqué par le _dernier mot_ qu'elle avait prononcé. Ils allaient tout les deux vers la chambre de Phoebe et Coop. Cole ouvrit la porte lentement et lui dit : "Entre." Il lui céda le passage mais n'entra pas.

"Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ?"

"C'est que je ne saurais d'aucune utilité", dit-il sèchement en s'avachissant sur le mur du salon près de la porte. Il ne voulait pas voir la chambre de ses parents pour ne pas être contrarié. Elle continua à le regarder et il lança : "Alors dépéche-toi, préviens moi quand tu auras une prémonition, je vais vers la cuisine y jeter un coup d'oeil."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cole était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine.

"ARGH !" La voix s'éleva de la chambre.

Tout à coup, Cole se précipita dans la pièce. De l'autre côté du lit, un sorcier aux cheveux noirs attachés agrippant Peyton se penchant sur celle-ci, essayant de l'embrasser, mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Cole s'éclipsa derrière lui, essayant de les séparer. Le sorcier poussa Peyton à terre tandis que Cole et lui se battaient. Cole lui fit une prise mais il sauta donc ne tomba pas. Le sorcier prit le dessus essayant de l'étrangler mais il l'esquiva.

**"Tu ne m'échapperas pas !"** lança le sorcier. Cole fut projeté dans les airs.

"Vas-t-en !" cria Cole à l'adresse de Peyton avant qu'il perde connaissance sur la commode après être tombé contre le miroir.

Quelques minutes plus tard. **"Cole !"** résonna la voix de Peyton, la première fois qu'il entendait la fille de Pheebs crier son prénom. Il sentit qu'elle le hissa sur ses épaules. Cole ouvrit les yeux, et tendit son index où un faisceau de lumière sortit visant le sorcier qui s'était éclipsé avant le coup. Le sort avait fait éclater la fenêtre, Peyton et lui s'était protégé le visage à l'aide de leur avant-bras. Cole avait encore des douleurs dans son dos et les éclats du miroir l'avait légèrement blessé. "J'ai eu une prémonition dès qu'il m'a agrippé, _il l'a tué avec ... le baiser de la mort_ mais pas en la forçant mais _en se faisant passer pour mon père_. Et d'où sort ce truc que tu viens de faire avec l'index ?"

Cole fit une grimace en entendant son mot : "Mon père.". "C'est mes pouvoirs offensifs d'être de lumière, retourne au manoir tu seras plus en sécurité et raconte ce qui s'est passé à tes tantes. Je vais rester là." Au faîte, il voulait se séparer d'elle pour éviter toute question sur son pouvoir qu'il avait obtenu. Il se tendit vers les morceaux brisés du miroir et le répara. Il la posa sur la commode et ensuite remarqua :

**"Phoebe"**, souffla Cole d'une voix doucereuse, regardant le reflet de celle qui l'aime dans le miroir.

* * *

Le seul et unique amour de sa vie était à présent en face de lui mais pas comme il le souhaitait. Il ne voyait que le buste de Pheebs. Cole ressentait les palpitations de son coeur, il se pencha lentement, il tendit son bras et caressa le miroir de ses doigts. Il se sentait un peu idiot tout à coup, ce n'est pas comme si il allait traverser le miroir et attraper Phoebe. Il espéra la toucher avec son regard. Phoebe avait les cheveux blonds et paraissait si _délicieuse_. Il avait les larmes qui lui perlaient aux paupières, il essayait à tout pris de ne pas pleurer devant celle-ci, mais il ne pu empêcher les larmes d'inonder son visage. Et il s'arrêta d'effleurer l'objet.

Cole s'assit sur la chaise devant le reflet de Phoebe.

**"Donc, tu es un ange."**

Cole ne s'attendait pas à ce que la voix de Phoebe retentisse dans la chambre. Il sentait qu'elle avait dit cette phrase d'une voix pleine de rancoeur.

"Oui, je suis un être de lumière, tu es bien informée."

"Vraiment ? Et bien quel humour, tu as, je t'ai aperçu réparer le miroir, je ne suis pas sûre peut-être un pouvoir de démons", lança-t-elle avec un rictus.

"Tu ne me crois pas ? C'est ce que je suis."

"Aucune importance, si je te crois ou pas, et d'ailleurs, tu n'es pas censé être de l'autre côté ?"

"Je suis rené être de lumière après ma mort." Cole rougit, il ne trouvait aucun sens à sa phrase en regardant Pheebs l'air surprise.

"Je ne me souviens même pas que nous t'avons vaincu", répondit-elle. "C'est Paige qui me l'avait annoncé. Tu avais modifié la réalité pour..."

"être avec TOI !" dit Cole haussant la voix. Phoebe était sur le point de dire quelque chose. "Laisse-moi continuer, s'il te plaît" supplia Cole gentillement. "J'ai tout fait pour _déjouer mon destin_, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je serai de nouveau en vie ! Et ceci grâce à toi, Phoebe, je n'ai cessé de caresser mon rêve ce qui a fait que je me suis battu et ne perdant pas espoir qu'un jour peut-être tu me pardonneras et que tu m'aimeras de nouveau." Le regard de Phoebe se déroba un moment et elle le regarda à nouveau, l'air indifférente. "J'ai changé Phoebe, pardonne-moi !"

"J'ai toujours de la rancoeur en vers toi mais maintenant que je ne suis plus de ce monde, je veux bien te pardonner." Les yeux de Cole inondés de larmes commencèrent à briller. Il sourit, malgré la tristesse qu'elle ne soit plus en vie. "Mais t'aimer de nouveau, ça je ne préfère pas." lâcha-t-elle d'un ton abrupt. "Tu m'as toujours menti."

"Je te coupe tout de suite que cela soit quand j'étais Balthazar, la Source, ou quand je fus Monsieur l'Invincible, j'ai toujours essayé depuis que je t'ai rencontré, moi, Cole Turner, de prendre le dessus sur ce côté démoniaque, mais j'échouais sans cesse. A croire que_ j'étais trop faible, épuisé même face à cette force en moi_. Tu devrais le savoir lorsque le croque-mitaine a pris possession de toi dans le passé. Et ne me dit pas que tous cela sont mes choix, ce qui serait entièrement faux ! Je suis né Balthazar, donc je n'avais pas choisis de l'être. Puis ensuite, je suis devenu la Source sans le vouloir, car mon but était de te sauver dans le grenier, la Prophétesse m'a piégé connaissant _ma faiblesse, te sauver _car sa vision du tout début c'était de se voir avec les pouvoirs de la Source, je n'étais qu'un pion ! Et ce qui est pour mon invincibilité, ceci dit, si tu m'avais aidé dans le _monde dans lequel vont tous les démons qui sont vaincus,_ je n'aurais pas eu tout ces pouvoirs, ce qui n'empêche t'a sauvé du chasseur de sorciers. Je sais que j'ai tué des personnes innocentes à cette époque et je le regrette sincèrement."

"Pff", pouffa-t-elle. Son reflet disparu.

"Phoebe ! Reviens ! Reviens !" s'éleva le ton de la voix de Cole dans la chambre. Cole n'allait pas l'abandonner, il voulait être celui qui veut sauver Phoebe avant... Coop ! Mais comment ressusciter les morts ?

Il revint au manoir, Katlyn arriva au grenier, sur ce moment elle rougit légèrement en le voyant. Elle ressemblait un peu à sa mère Paige, sauf que ses cheveux étaient blond probablement teinté.

"Si tu voudrais bien m'excuser." Cole se retira car il sentait qu'elle l'admirait mais il ne voulait pas lui faire croire des choses fausses. Il alla dans la chambre de Peyton, l'ancienne chambre de Phoebe. Il pensa encore à elle et lui, de ses nuits enlacés dans ce lit. Il parla à Peyton de son contact avec Phoebe à travers un miroir. Et celle-ci s'éclipsa. Cole fixa l'objet posé sur la commode : l'anneau de cupidon, probablement appartenant à Peyton.


End file.
